


Don't Go My Darlin'

by myhomeistheshire



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhomeistheshire/pseuds/myhomeistheshire
Summary: Transcript of altercation on Starship New Haven.





	Don't Go My Darlin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittylittleknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittylittleknitter/gifts).



> Title from song of the same name by The National Parks.

VIOLET: Violet Liu to Sana Tripathi!

(gunshots)

ELLA: Attempting connection. Attempting connection. Connection failed.

VIOLET: Shit. (with more emphasis) Shit!

ARKADY: Hey Liu, take a deep breath. I’ve got this. There’s about, I don’t know, four of them? We’ve got cover and I’m very good at what I do.

VIOLET: It’s only a matter of time before their backup gets here too. And you are _amazing_ , but I don’t think even you’ll be able to shoot our way out of that.

(pause)

VIOLET: I think I have a plan. It might not be a great one, though.

ARKADY: At this point, I’ll take anything.

VIOLET: Last time they wanted information. I’ll bet they still would rather take me in alive. So I go out, hands up, and surrender -

ARKADY: No.

VIOLET: It’ll be fine! I’ll duck at the last second, and it should give enough of a distraction for you to get the drop on them.

ARKADY: That’s provided they don’t decide to cut their losses and shoot first. Remember how last time, you knocked out one of their generals?

VIOLET: We don’t know that that changed anything.

ARKADY: We don’t know that it didn’t! You know I love you Violet, but that is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Of all the people here, you and Brian are tied for least likely to survive a shootout. Sorry.

(pause)

ARKADY: What? Why are you looking at me like that?

VIOLET: You...you love me?

ARKADY: Shit.

(pause)

ARKADY: This is a very bad time for this. We might all be about to die. So...yeah, Violet Liu. I’m in love with you. Which is one of the many reasons you’re not going to do this dumb martyr plan you’ve cooked up. Instead I’m going to sit here and shoot at their stupid faces until we have a chance to run. Okay?

VIOLET: If you think I’m not going to make sure you survive long enough for me to - (shouting) I’m coming out! Don’t shoot, I’m unarmed!

ARKADY: Motherf-

(footsteps)

(gunshots halt)

AGENT: Keep your hands up. Step towards us very slowly...slowly...now put your hands on your head and get down on your knees.

VIOLET: Arkady, now!

(gunshots)

(three loud thuds, presumably bodies hitting the floor)

ARKADY: _Ow!_

VIOLET: Arkady!

ARKADY: Stay down, Liu!

(more gunshots)

(one last thud)

VIOLET: Oh my god, Arkady, are you okay?

ARKADY: Told you I could do it.

VIOLET: (frustrated, relieved) We used my plan!

ARKADY: Meh. Tomato, Tomahto.

VIOLET: One of those pronunciations is _definitely_ more correct than the other. Provided you have the accent you do, which...you do.

ARKADY: Can you stitch me up already, medic-extraordinaire, and stop ribbing me about my linguistic choices?

VIOLET: We need to go first. I don’t want to move you, but backup could arrive at any second. Can you walk?

(metal scraping)

ARKADY: Seems like it.

VIOLET: Here, I’ll help hold you.

ARKADY: I should get injured more often.

VIOLET: Don’t joke about that.

ARKADY: Sorry. You’re just... _very_ cute when you’re worried.

VIOLET: With the amount of things I have to worry about, I must be adorable.

(pause)

ARKADY: Sorry. For real. That was a bad choice of words.

VIOLET: It’s fine, I know what you meant. I just - the possibility of losing you…

ARKADY: Not gonna happen, sweetheart.

VIOLET: You can’t promise that. I’m a scientist, remember? I don’t like unknowns. Every day you walk out that door is an unknown.

ARKADY: Do you trust me?

VIOLET: (surprised) Of course.

ARKADY: Then trust that I’ll come back to you.

(pause)

VIOLET: (quiet) I love you too, you know.

(pause)

ARKADY: I know.

 

END TRANSMISSION


End file.
